Save Data
The game's save data is contained in two files, both of which need to be moved between computers in order to get everything migrated properly. These files are so.sol and serial.tx . On Windows: serial.txt: Can be found in the game's steam installation folder, something along the lines of bite ..\Steam\steamapps\common\The Binding Of Isaac\ so.sol: Can be found over at %appdata%\Macromedia\Flash Player\#SharedObjects\\localhost\ The "random string" bit is some combination of letters and numbers which is impossible to predict. Assuming you've ever run the game, simply search for "so.sol" at "%appdata%\Macromedia\Flash Player\#SharedObjects" (you can type this in your run prompt to get there). On my machine I have several so.sol files, but only one is on a path that looks exactly like the one I specified, and that's the one that counts. On the Mac (Steam Purchase): serial.txt: Can be found in the game's steam installation folder, something along the lines of ~/Library/Application Support/Steam/SteamApps/common/the binding of isaac rebirth/ so.sol: Much like Windows, only over at so.sol: Same as Steam-purchased and Windows ~/Library/Preferences/Macromedia/Flash Player/#SharedObjects/4UUE5CSF/localhost/ On Linux: so.sol: Much like Windows, only over at ~/.macromedia/Flash_Player/#SharedObjects/randomstring/localhost/so.sol As a final note, you need to move both files, and to launch the game at least once on the target machine to know where they should go. How serial.txt works The file contains the stats (like deaths and collected items) and is used by the game to trigger Secrets which base on specific amounts (like 'Kill all Basement Bosses' or 'Destroy 50 Rocks'). There is a surplus 0 at the start of every array-data. Unlocked Secrets The file starts with: <>, This is encrypted data of Unlocked Secrets. The way to decode is currently unknown. Controls Settings and Stats 11 comma-separated Values true/0,true/0,true/0,5,720,22,2,13,367,84,2093, #true - Azerty keyboard, 0 - Qwerty keyboard #LeftyFlip: true - WASD for tears, Arrows for controls; 0 - WASD for controls, Arrows for tears #the same value as the first #Times you killed Mom's Heart/It Lives. (Mom Kills in Stats) #Times you destroyed Poop (all Types) #Times Blood Donation Machine was used. #Times you used the Death Card #Times you entered the Arcade #Bombs placed. Includes Bombs shot/placed by Dr. Fetus, Mr.Mega and Bob's Rotten Head #Times killed; (Deaths in Stats) #Number of Rocks you (or anyone/anything else) destroyed. Items Collected A long line of 0 and 1 separated with apostrophes ' ". 0' 1'0'1'1'1'0'1'1'0'1' 1'1'1'1'1'1'1'0'1'1' 1'1'1'1'1'1'1'1'1'1' 1'1'1'1'0'0'1'0'0'1' 1'1'1'1'1'1'1'0'1'0' 1'0'1'1'1'1'0'1'0'1' 1'1'0'1'1'1'1'1'1'1' 1'1'1'1'0'1'1'1'0'1' 1'1'0'1'1'0'1'0'1'1' 1'0'1'0'0'0'1'1'0'1' 0'0'0'1'0'1'0'0'0'0' 1'0'0'0'1'1'1'1'1'1' 1'1'0'1'1'0'0'1'1'1' 0'1'1'1'0'1'1'0'1'1' 1'1'1'1'1'0'0'0'0'1' 0'1'1'1'1'1'1'1'1'1' 1'0'1'0'1'0'1'0'0'0' 0'0'1'0'0'1'0'1'0'1' 1'0'1'0'0'0'0'0'0'0' 1'1'1'1'1'1'1'1, It lists every Item you collected at least once. For visibility there are linebreaks to separate it like shown on the Collection Page. These data values refer to the different values stored in the save of the game. Bosses Killed 0'1'1'1'1' 1'1'0'1'1' 1'1'1'1'1' 1'0'1'1'0' 1'0'1'0'0' 0'1'0'1'1' 1'0'1'0'1' 0'1'1'1'0' 0'1'1, are used to count which Bosses are killed at least once. (For Visibility split up into Groups of 5) The Numbers can be connected to the following bosses: Bosses encountered in other ways than in the boss room won't be marked as killed, for example, the ones encountered in Sheol/Cathedral before going to Satan/Isaac. Floors Completed 0'44'39'20'19'11'8'5'5'0'0'0, This ones are used to count the times you killed the Boss of a floor. #''liststarter_floors'' #Basement / Cellar 1 #Basement / Cellar 2 #Caves / Catacombs 1 #Caves / Catacombs 2 #The Depths / Necropolis 1 #The Depths / Necropolis 2 #The Womb / Utero 1 #The Womb / Utero 2 #Sheol / Cathedral #(Afterbirth) Blue Womb #The Chest (?)Skiping a boss doesn't seem to increase the value. Mini-Bosses Killed 1'1'1'1'1'1'1'0'0'0, are used to count which Mini-Bosses are killed at least once. The Order: Sloth, Lust, Wrath, Gluttony, Greed, Envy, Pride, unused, unused, unused. Stats #2 73,3 Second to last is for counting how many X-Rocks (aka Blue Rock) you have blown up. It is an independent value from the Rock-Counter, but acts similiar. The last number is how much times boss of the Cathedral was killed. How so.sol works To understand the following text, you should know how the Hexadecimal system works. How to open the file: I used Notepad++ as it can display all Control-Characters. I inserted Linebreaks (\r\n) everywhere it fitted, mostly after STX (you will see where a line break has to be). I don't really know, but I've got so far reading the so.sol file: 1.Line File Header 2.Line File Name 3.Line gqal Last used GraphicQualitate HIGH or MEDIUM or LOW ### lines 4-13 wins, rox, icer, shits, pill ,dde, gams, bomb, deads, rocks to get the Number, copy all characters between @ and NUL and convert it into Hexadecimal and then into decimal. ### lines 5-213 items (198x) if collected, the 2nd+3rd NUL are ?ð (hex:F03F / dec:61503) ### lines 214-314 lock (99x) ??? changes from SOHSOHNUL to ACKNUL ### lines 315-362 lockor (47x) ??? ### lines 363-410 ulock ??? ### lines 411-453 boss (42x) Bosses killed at least once Changes like Items ### lines 454-464 lcomp (10x) ??? ### lines 465-475 mwin (10x) Mom Wins to trigger the Womb-Achivements changes like items/bosses/ ### lines 476-479End some Options